


A Hunter's Hookup

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve always hunted solo your entire life. Then you meet Dean Winchester and that all changes.





	A Hunter's Hookup

Being a lone hunter wasn’t always the best life. You’ve been hunting a while but always kept to yourself. You never really received help from other hunters even if they offered it. You liked hunting alone because then you could make decisions all by yourself and you didn’t have to worry about anyone else. As great as that sounded, it did get lonely. You didn’t really have anyone to talk about this stuff to. You could call other hunters but if they didn’t hunt with you, then they didn’t care.

Over the years, you steered clear of other hunters. You made it your business to know who the other hunters were and what they were hunting so you could do the exact opposite. You were still new to the hunting game but not new enough to not know what you were doing. You only come across a handful of hunters but you gathered what they knew even if it was a small amount.

You could count the number of hunters you knew with one hand and those are the ones you stayed away from. Hunting alone wasn’t ideal but it’s what you knew best. Yeah, you would love it if you could hunt with someone else, to know what trust and dependability were like but it was too risky. You were too risky to put anyone else in danger. You always made the bad decisions that somehow always saved you but they were bad, to begin with.

The way you get your company was going to bars, beating hopeless young men as games of pool and taking someone home for the night. It’s a way to mask the loneliness for a little while. Back then, you didn’t know this was going to be your life but a run in with some fairies and you became a hunter.

Pulling up to the bar, you got out of the taxi you took from the motel room. You didn’t have your own car and usually would just steal cars when you went on hunts but you didn’t find it useful to steal a car to go to a bar that was miles away. Taking a cab was easier.

You paid the driver and got out, looking around the full parking lot. You spotted a sleek black muscle car that was in too good of condition to be as old as you thought it was. You passed it on your way in and caught a glimpse inside. Even the inside was clean. You would love to own a car like that and maybe when you left your motel, you would steal that one. It sure beat the minivans you stole. You avoided stealing nice cars because then things could happen but with shitty old cars, no one missed them.

Walking into the place, you headed to the bar and took a seat next to a man.

“What can I get for you?” The bartender asked, wiping down some glasses.

“Whiskey, neat, please.” You smiled and the bartender nodded before getting the drink ready.

“I don’t think I’ve seen too many women drink that kind of drink.” The man next to you said. You looked at him and wow, he was even more gorgeous up close. You knew he was hot just by his shoulders and back but now that you’ve seen his face, you knew you had to take him home with you.

“Well, I guess I’m not like other women.” You took the drink the bartender put in front of you and downed it quickly, asking for another one.

“Rough night?” The man asked.

“You have no idea.” You said. You just got back from a rough hunt and needed to relax.

“I’m Dean,” Dean stook out his hand and you shook it, telling him your name. “So, you from around here?”

“No, I’m not. I move around a lot. What about you?”

“Just me and my brother. We do the same thing.” You nodded and looked over at the pool table and noticed a game was getting to an end. You watched the players play before Dean spoke again.

“You play?” You turned back to look at him.

“A little, yeah. I’ve sent guys home, defeated when they realized they couldn’t beat me.” You grinned.

“Cocky much?’ Dean smirked a little.

“Confident.” You corrected him.

“Would you care for a game then? I’ve had my fair share of wins.” Dean got up. You nodded and followed him to the now empty pool table. You grabbed two pool cues while Dean racked the balls up.

“You want to go first?” You asked and he looked up from the balls with a wink.

“Ladies first.” You nodded and handed him his pool cue. His fingers brushed yours and your eyes snapped up to meet his. You instantly felt a spark at the first touch and by the look in his eyes, you knew he felt the same. You decided to push that away for the moment and chalked your cue point.

You bent closer to the pool table and lined up your shot. You dared a peek at Dean and saw him checking your ass out. Oh yeah, you would definitely be taking him home tonight. You smirked and hit the cue ball, watching as it hit the other balls. You watched the balls fly around the surface of the table before one of the striped balls made it in a pocket. You looked at Dean and grinned before making your next shot.

This time, you needed to be standing in front of Dean to make it but he wouldn’t move.

“Excuse me.” You said but he just smirked.

“Don’t mind me.” He shrugged, resting both hands on top of his cue stick. You raised an eyebrow and he mimicked your action. You nodded and turned around, getting right in front of him. You bent down, making sure to push your ass against him. He sucked in a breath and you made your shot. You didn’t know if it was hearing him breathe or the feel of his dick in his pants but you missed the shot. You stood up and turned to him. He chuckled darkly and moved to make his move.

The rest of the game consisted of flirty comments and lingering touches. By the end of the game, you were practically dripping from how wet you were for him.

“Look, this game could go on a while. Why don’t we call it a tie and we get out of here?” Dean asked smoothly, pressing his front into your back, talking by your ear.

“I would love that very much.” You spoke truthfully and set the cue stick on the table. You followed Dean outside and saw the kind of car he drove. It was the car you thought about stealing. Well, this makes it easier to steal from him. He seems really nice and is sexy as hell but you were only here for the good lay.

You got in the car and Dean drove to the same motel you were checked in. This could not get any better.

“Isn’t your brother with you?’ You asked as he put the key in the door of his motel room.

“Nah, he won’t be back until morning. We are working a job right now and he decided to get a head start on it.” Dean answered, letting you inside. As soon as the door was closed, he was pushing you against it.

“Is this okay?” He whispered and if you weren’t so close, you wouldn’t have heard it. You nodded and he placed his lips on yours. Damn, he was a great kisser. Your hands flew to the front of his jacket and you immediately pushed it off his shoulders. He reached down and picked you up by your thighs. Judging by how he kissed, you knew this would be a fun night for the two of you.

He walked over to the bed, still kissing you, before laying you on it. He gripped your thighs in his hands, his lips moving from your mouth to your neck. You threw your head back and felt him sliding your shirt up your body. You moaned when his lips made contact with your sweet spot. He smirked against your skin and began sucking on the patch of skin.

He lifted your shirt off and as soon as it as off, he went back to kissing your neck. He moved down to the valley of your breasts before pulling away to look at you. His smirk mirrored yours and he gripped your pants before unbuttoning them. He looked down to see what he was doing but stopped short when he saw what was on your hip.

“What’s wrong?’ You asked, sitting up on your elbows. You looked down to see him staring at your anti-possession tattoo. Because you avoided hunters, you didn’t see the problem with hooking up with men who didn’t know the big deal about this tattoo.

“You’re a hunter?” He asked as your eyes went wide. You sat up completely and stared into his eyes.

“Are you one?” You asked, not exactly answering his question. All he did was pull down his shirt by the collar, revealing the same exact tattoo on his chest.

“This means you’re a hunter or you just get tattoos for fun without knowing what they mean,” Dean asked, releasing his shirt.

“Wait, Dean as in Dean Winchester? Dean and  _Sam_  Winchester?” You asked.

“Yeah.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t figure this out sooner. I usually avoid hunters.” You sheepishly said.

“Why?”

“It’s easier that way. I’m reckless and I’ll hurt other people if they work with me. It’s happened before.” You sighed.

“Well, Sam and I are strong people.” Dean subtly suggested.

“Wait, what?” You asked, understanding the hidden suggestion.

“Look, you can’t hunt by yourself. You’ll get killed. I don’t know how long you’ve been doing this but Sam and I know how it ends for lone hunters. We’ve seen it happen. I’m not saying to hunt with us for the rest of your life, but just enough so I won’t have to worry when you do leave.”

“…what?” You understood what he was saying but you didn’t know why he was saying it.

“Look, you felt that spark back there, too, right?” At your silent nod, he took that as a sign to continue. “You being a hunter makes this all the better. I haven’t felt that with someone in such a long time. Just stay until morning, meet Sam and then you can decide. I won’t force you to stay but I think you should.”

“Fine, I’ll stay. On one condition.” You started to smirk.

“What?”

“This won’t be a one-night stand. I’m not asking for a relationship, but if this night goes how I think it will go, you just might be my new stress outlet.” All he did was smirk and his lips were back on your body. You would stay as long as he kept doing  _that_ to you.


End file.
